Lluvias y Tormentas
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Todo comenzo como una fiesta de cumpleaños... pero el cumpleañero queria otro "regalo de cumpleaños"... Ella... ¿se lo dará? Yo creo que sí... LEMON. One-Shot... Dedicado a Anna Albarn Kyouyama por su cumpleaños! perdon por la tardanza... pesimo summary


_**Hola a todos! Sé que hace RATO que no me paso por aquí, pero esta vez lo hice por un motivo en especial… le prometí a cierta chica del fanfiction que le haria este regalo de cumpleaños, y aunque me demore más de lo esperado, AL FIN LO TERMINE =D**_

_**Me tomo tiempo, pero lo hice… y aunque no kedo tan bien como esperaba, espero que te guste **__**Anna Albarn Kyouyama**_

**_PERDONA LA TARDANZA! Es culpa del colegio!_**

**_Disclaimer: ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia sí es totalmente mía._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lluvias y Tormentas

**P.D.V. Soul**

"_Vaya regalo me dieron mis amigos…"_

Eso era lo que pensaba luego de la _pequeña _fiesta que habían organizado Maka y los demás para festejar mis 19 años. La verdad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero cuando esto era organizado por mi _novia, _no puedo evitar decir "sí" a todo lo que me pide.

¡Qué bien sonaba decir que Maka era _mi__ novia_! Ya han pasado 3 años desde que le confesé mis sentimientos. Aún lo recuerdo… no fue una confesión muy romántica que digamos, pero sí que fue _cool_, según mi opinión, claro está…

Flashback

_Luego de una de las aburridas clases de Stein, me dispuse a hacer lo que hago siempre… molestar a Maka._

_Se preguntarán por qué la molesto tanto. Pues la respuesta es simple… Me encanta verla molesta. Es lo que más amo de ella._

_Porque sí, amo a la tabla de planchar… ¿y qué? No tiene nada de malo, según yo y mis amigos. Todos en el Shibusen ya lo saben, excepto, por supuesto, Maka._

_Aún no me animo a decírselo…_

_- Oye, Soul… ¿en qué piensas? –me preguntó mi "mejor amiga"._

_- En que deberías hacerte una operación de pechos. Yo creo que te quedaría muy bien, ¿tú qué dices? –le respondo comenzando la batalla._

_- ¡Mph! Eres un idiota… -dijo ocultando sus pequeños atributos, inflando un poco sus mejillas y con un leve rubor en su rostro._

_- ¿Qué más quieres? Es la única forma en que atraerías a un chico. – Ella no dijo nada. Nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca. Maka debía devolver un libro y yo sólo quise acompañarla. Es algo inevitable. Me encanta estar junto a ella._

_El resto del camino a la biblioteca fue silencioso. Me parecía algo incómodo, pero no estaba seguro del por qué. "Tal vez fui demasiado duro con mi pequeña broma…" El sonido de las gotas que golpeaban la ventana y los relámpagos eran lo único que se oía en ese momento._

_-Oye, Soul… - __Vi__ cómo Maka se movía inquieta en su lugar mientras caminábamos y bajaba la mirada levemente. -¿En verdad crees que esa es la única forma de que atraiga al chico que me gusta?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –"¿en verdad le molestó mi broma?"_

_-Lo que oyes… Tú sabes que no soy muy atractiva y lo más seguro es que tengas razón. La única forma en que le guste a alguien sería… emm… teniendo un cuerpo más… "deseable". –No pude evitar fruncir el seño y gruñir para mis adentros. ¡Qué estúpido soy! No sólo la hice sentir mal, sino que fea también… Cuando es más bella que cualquier diosa. Fui testigo de cómo mi compañera iba cambiando conforme pasaban los días. Para muchos eran imperceptibles, pero para mí era como si no la hubiera visto en años. Ahora su cabello era más largo y la hacía ver más madura. Ya no usaba sus coletas como cuando teníamos 13 años, ahora llevaba una cinta que combinaba con sus ojos. En verdad era increíble cuánto había cambiado, pero para mi desgracia, no fui el único que lo notó. En más de una ocasión alguien se la quería llevar de mi lado, sin embargo, gracias a la tregua que hicimos Spirit y yo, evitábamos que esto ocurriese. Creo que fue en lo único en lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo._

_Mi mente regresó a la realidad cuando uno de los relámpagos hizo estremecer el lugar. No pude evitar enfurecerme más. Si yo era un estúpido, entonces Maka lo era aún más. ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle atención a mis comentarios, cuando sabe que son sólo bromas?_

_- Eres una tonta… -susurré sin notarlo._

_- ¿Eh…? –no le di tiempo a decir más. La acorralé contra la pared y comencé a besar sus labios con fervor. Debía hacerle sentir que no era fea, y de paso aprovechaba para complacer un gusto mío._

_Al principio ella no me correspondió, por lo que me fui alejando levemente. Pero cuando sentí cómo sus brazos temblorosos comenzaban a rodear mi cuello, no pude evitar sentirme en el mismísimo cielo. Sonreí ante ello y presioné aún más mi cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras empezaba el recorrido con mis manos por su figura. Pude sentir como se tensaba ante esto, por lo que fui bajando un poco la intensidad. No quería que nuestro primer beso acabara con otra de nuestras típicas peleas._

_-S-Soul… e-esto significa… que tú… -estaba más que sonrojada. Me daba mucha ternura el verla así, pero aún más felicidad._

_-Te amo –dije sin más. –Esa es la razón de que ningún chico se te acercara._

_-¿Eh? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien los espantó? –me dijo con todo el asombro escrito en su bello rostro._

_-Yo, con la ayuda de Spirit. –La abracé por la cintura. –Pero eso no importa. Ahora que eres mi novia, debemos pensar la forma en decírselo sin que me castre mientras lo hacemos. Eso si no quieres quedarte sin diversión… -dije de manera traviesa._

_Ella se sonrojó aún más y dijo –E-Eres un tonto… A-Además, yo nunca dije que quería ser tu novia._

_-Novia, amiga con privilegios, amante… llámalo como quieras, pero tú ahora eres mía… -respondí mientras que pegaba mi frente junto a la suya._

_-Qué modesto eres, Evans… -dijo y comenzamos a darnos pequeños besos._

Fin Flashback

-¿De qué te ríes, Soul? –preguntó la protagonista de mis recuerdos.

-De nada… -respondí mientras me levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a ayudarla a ordenar un poco la sala. –Sólo recordaba un poco…

-¿Recordar? ¿Acaso ya te sientes lo suficientemente viejo como para recordar como un anciano? –y comenzó a reír mi compañera.

-Ja-ja-ja… Muy gracioso –dije de manera sarcástica. –Anda… démonos prisa y ordenemos esto. Tengo ganas de dormir.

-Lo que tú digas, _abuelo_. –dijo nuevamente mientras reía. No entendía cómo tenía tantas energías para limpiar este desorden. En verdad era un desastre. Revistas tiradas por doquier. Restos de comida en la ventana, el sofá, la televisión… _"Nota: nunca servir helado en otra de mis fiestas, si es que quiero sentarme sobre él…"_

Volteé a ver qué es lo que hacía Maka, y no pude evitar sentirme incómodo cuando noté que se encontraba agachada recogiendo, creo, restos de pizza. La posición en la que se encontraba me daba una completa visión de sus largas y, a mi parecer, suaves piernas.

Me sonrojé ante el panorama que se encontraba frente a mí. Si bien habían pasado 3 años desde que nos pusimos de novios, nuestra relación no pasó a más de besos y abrazos. Siempre que quería llegar a más con ella, alguien nos interrumpía o ella me detenía con alguna excusa. _"Tal vez llegó el momento de cambiar eso…" _pensé de manera pícara.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la abracé por detrás, haciendo que _ciertas partes _de nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.

-S-Soul… ¿q-qué crees que haces? –me preguntó sumamente nerviosa. Sonreí y posicioné mis manos sobre su blusa, la cual era de tirantes solamente, y comencé a acariciar sus senos lentamente por sobre la tela.

Ella emitió un pequeño suspiro y aproveché el que se haya erguido un poco para acercarme a su oído y susurrarle –Algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo… ¿o acaso… no te gusta? –y presioné mi mano contra uno de sus pechos.

Ella gimió de placer y dijo –N-No… es eso… -dijo con la voz llena de lujuria. Se notaba que quería esto tanto como yo. Su cuerpo la delataba. –Es… sólo que… ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no? Aún es mi cumpleaños, y _quiero disfrutarlo al máximo… contigo…_-terminé de decir, mientras la volteaba a verme y comencé a besar sus labios salvajemente.

Maka no se quedó atrás. Rápidamente empezó a acariciar mi torso y a quitar toda prenda que se interponía en su camino, mientras correspondía mis besos. Sonreí para mis adentros y la encaminé al baño. Mi fantasía siempre había sido esa, desde el día en que la besé por primera vez en el Shibusen.

-¿Por qué aquí? –preguntó como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos besamos? Llovía afuera, era una tormenta realmente muy fuerte. Se notaba que quería demostrar algo. Yo diría… la pasión de ambos… -dije mientras descendía por su cuello.

La escuché reír y detuve mi labor para mirarla. –No sabía que fueras tan profundo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –la terminé de colocar debajo de la ducha, mientras abría el grifo. –Tú me haces cambiar…

-Ah… S-Soul… -dijo mientras que retomaba mi tarea. –Está fría…

-Y tú estás que quemas… -dije mientras le quitaba su blusa y comenzaba a besar la nueva piel que se exponía ante mí.

Ella comenzó a tironear de mis cabellos, tratando de acallar sus gemidos. Esto era la gloria. No sólo estaba con Maka semidesnuda ante mí, sino que también estaba cumpliendo mi gran fantasía. Lentamente le fui quitando su sostén, y con una de mis manos aprisioné uno de sus senos y con mi boca le dedicaba mi _atención_ al otro.

Con el paso de los minutos, llegué hasta su vientre y empecé a quitarle su falda. Miré hacia arriba para observarla y brindarle un poco de confianza, pero me sorprendí cuando descubrí que me sonreía brindándome confianza a mí, en lugar de ser al revés. Eso demuestra que nadie me conoce mejor que Maka. Ella sabe perfectamente que a pesar de mi actitud de chico _cool_, sigo siendo un chico como cualquier otro y que en estos momentos me encontraba tan nervioso como ella.

Cuando terminé de deslizar su falda, di pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo para luego ir descendiendo hasta su última prenda y, cuidadosamente, quitarla. Justo en ese momento casi pierdo todo mi autocontrol. Ahora Maka se encontraba completamente desnuda ante mí y ya sabíamos qué es lo que seguía. Sin embargo, decidí retrasar un poco el momento. Razón por la cual, comencé a acariciar con uno de mis dedos su intimidad, para luego introducir dos de ellos dentro. Ella gimió de placer y, cuando comencé a moverlos, emitió pequeños gritillos. Seguí con mi acción con más rapidez hasta que logré mi objetivo. Logré que Maka tuviera su primer orgasmo. Ante esto, no pude evitar mis impulsos y empecé a succionar sus fluidos. Sabían a gloria, al igual que ella.

Más tarde, me puse a su altura y besé sus labios. Su respiración era agitada y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Sin embargo, esa idea abandonó mi mente en el instante en que ella me posicionó contra la pared y comenzó a besar mi torso.

Al igual que yo, ella fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pantalón y lo fue desabrochando, hasta sacarlo completamente de mí. Luego de eso, se puso nuevamente a mi altura y nos besamos. Pude sentir como metía una de sus manos en mi bóxer y tomaba a mi _amiguito_, realmente _emocionado_, con ella. No pude evitar gruñir ante eso. _"Esta niña quiere volverme loco…" _fue lo que pensé.

Después terminó de sacarme el bóxer, dejando mi _evidente _excitación a la vista, y con su boca hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría. Comenzó a besarlo y a _devorarlo_, tal y como lo había hecho yo con ella, hace unos momentos atrás.

Me fue imposible reprimir mis ronquidos de excitación. _"Esta __mujer__ me __está__ volviendo loco…"_. Esta era una mujer, no una niña. No sé dónde había quedado esa chica tan tímida y dulce que conocí. Al parecer, cuando se trataba de _diversión entre dos_ la Maka "_niña"_ se escondía en algún rincón de su interior, mientras dejaba salir a la Maka "_mujer"_.

Mi mente regresó a la realidad cuando Maka dejó de brindarme ese _tratamiento tan placentero_.

Rápidamente, la tomé por los hombros, volvimos a la posición inicial y besé sus labios con toda la pasión que retenía, tratando, al mismo tiempo, de demostrarle todo mi amor.

La intensidad de los besos fue bajando, para luego mirarla a los ojos y decirle -¿estás segura de esto? Sabes muy bien que una vez que lo haga, no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Shh… -me silenció con uno de sus dedos. –Tranquilo. Yo también quería esto y te lo acabo de demostrar. Estoy más que lista, Soul. –Y me sonrió, demostrándome esa determinación y coraje que tanto la caracterizan.

-De acuerdo. –Fui introduciendo mi miembro en su interior y, cuando sentí la barrera de su virginidad, me detuve para decirle –Te amo. –Y la penetré.

Ella se aferró a mi espalda y clavó sus uñas en ella. Su rostro demostraba querer expresar su dolor con lágrimas, mas su orgullo se lo impedía.

Finalmente, comencé a mover mis caderas una vez sentí cómo Maka cedía su agarre.

Fui aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, y Maka me acompañó con el movimiento de sus caderas. Nos movíamos con gran rapidez, hasta que por fin llegamos al tan ansiado cielo, el cual tocamos juntos. Culminamos diciendo nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo, pero creo que Maka lo gritó, literalmente, como lo estaba haciendo hace unos segundos con sus gemidos. Ambos fuimos bajando hasta quedar sentados en el piso, apoyándonos el uno en el otro para recuperar el aire.

-Eso… fue… excelente… -dije entre jadeos. No podía evitar sentirme feliz, por fin había hecho a Maka completamente mía, y no sólo eso, había hecho realidad mi más grande fantasía erótica.

-Sí… lo había… ansiado… desde… hace tiempo… -admitió tan cansada como yo. Luego de analizar sus palabras, la miré con incredulidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada? –dije reprochándole haberme hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

-Claro, Soul… Le iba a decir a mi novio que ansiaba tener sexo desenfrenado con él. –Dijo con todo el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-De acuerdo… Supongo que eso no hubiera sonado bien. Pero… ¿entonces por qué ponías excusas cada vez que te incitaba a hacerlo? –pregunté mi última duda.

-B-Bueno… e-eso es… porque… en esos momentos yo no podía… t-tú sabes… emm… yo… -dijo poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Tardé unos segundos en captar la indirecta, pero cuando lo hice, dije –O-Oh… Y-Ya veo… era por eso… -si hay algo que odio es hablar o escuchar sobre _temas _de mujeres. –Aún así, estás equivocada en algo.

Me miró con confusión. -¿En qué?

Sonreí y dije –Esto no fue sexo desenfrenado, lo que hicimos fue el amor. –Dije besándola, mientras las energías y la lujuria volvían a mí.

Rió y respondió –Supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Quieres repetir? –pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? Tu cumpleaños aún no termina… -dijo con la misma picardía que utilicé yo.

Esa noche lo hicimos cinco veces como mínimo. Teníamos que recuperar todos los cumpleaños perdidos. No sólo los míos, los de Maka también. Además, podíamos seguir tanto como lloviera sobre nosotros, como el primer día que nos besamos. Y si no, podíamos crear nuestra propia lluvia artificial, como lo hicimos esa noche con la ducha.

Por esto me gustan tanto las tormentas.

* * *

_**Y bien? Que les parecio?**_

_**Perdon si en algunas partes quedo medio meloso, pero es lo q hay =D**_

_**¿Esta bueno, muy bueno, malo, muy malo, malisimo, olvidate de ser escritora, etc…?**_

_**Cualkier duda, critica, comentario, consejo, bomba, helado, etc… ya saben a donde mandarlo…**_

_**Bien… me despido…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Romy-Brujita fuera! =D (nunca me voy a cansar de esto)**_


End file.
